Medicina para el amor
by TamaraAkatsutsumi
Summary: Todo comenzó porque el profesor creo una "medicina" que Bunny bebería y bueno. Le daría la valentía de decirle a Blitz lo que sentía por él. BunnyXBlitz.


**Una historia basada en los moraditos, ay emfodsmfr, y bueno, sin más. ¡A leer!**

-Bliiiitz-La voz cantarina de Bunny llamo la atención de los chicos, en especial de cierto castaño.

-¿Bunny?¿Estas bien? -Blitz miraba a su contraparte que ahora estaba en el suelo riendo.

-Debe ser la por la medicina que le dio el profesor -Una sonriente Bubbles entró por donde la castaña había entrado minutos antes.

-¿Medicina? -Los orbes color cobalto de Boomer se posaron en Bubbles.

-Si -Sin más, la rubia abandono la habitación, dejando confundidos a los chicos. Segundos después una pelirroja entró.

-¿Sigue en el suelo? -Las miradas rojo, azul y morado se posaron en ella. Butch estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué medicina le dieron? -Blossom pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos del castaño.

-Ni idea, es un nuevo invento del profesor y ella quiso ser voluntaria para probarlo. Iré por Buttercup para que venga por ella -La chica abandonó la habitación.

-Hey Blitz -susurro Bunny- Tss, Blitz.

-¿Eh? -Blitz la busco con la mirada, más no la encontró -¿En dónde estás, castaña?

-Aquí -Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por atrás y enseguida supo que su cara se había puesto más roja que la mismísima gorra de Brick.

-Uuuh Blitz y Bunny -Escucho las voces burlonas de Brick y Butch, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Buttercup entró a la habitación -¿Pero que...? -Miró a Bunny y regreso por donde llego.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Bunny frunció el ceño.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos de ti -Contestó el pelirrojo.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Blitz! -Bunny siguió abrazando al castaño. Las chicas entraron a la habitación y miraron "horrorizadas" la escena.

-¿¡Pero que hace!? -Buttercup se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos -Oh dios mio...

-¿Qué? -Bubbles repitió la acción de la azabache y un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas -¡Qué bonito! -La rubia soltaba grititos de emoción.

-No me digan que Bunny está fingiend... -La pelirroja fue interrumpida por una mirada fulminante de parte de la castaña. Los chicos no notaron ese gesto.

-Están cada vez más raras, chicas -El azabache miraba a su contraparte con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Será mejor que dejemos a este par solos -Cada uno miró a su contraparte.

Celeste vs Cobalto.

Rosa vs Rojo.

Verde vs Verde.

-¿Y dejar a Blitz solo? ¿Con esa loca? Ni hablar -El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos para segundos después ser jalado por Blossom fuera de la habitación.

Los castaños se quedaron solos. Ella claramente apenada, pues seguía con los brazos alrededor de él. Y bueno, él no hacía más que mirar a su derecha. Ambos estaban sonrojados, hasta que el silencio fue roto.

-¿Sabes? Eso de la medicina... Su efecto paso cuando estaba riéndome en el suelo -Su cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Eh? -El chico por fin la miro.

-Si... bueno... Lo que dije es verdad, Blitz -Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú... en verdad... me quieres? -Pregunto el castaño con timidez.

La chica asintió y en un movimiento rápido ahora era él el que la abrazaba.

-Déjame decirte que... También te quiero -Él fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta tal grado en el que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

-¿En verdad? -Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de inocencia y duda.

-¿Lo dudarías después de esto? -Blitz se inclinó un poco hacía abajo ya que ella era un poco más bajita. Y la besó.

 _ **Un beso lento, tierno, lleno de amor. Su primer beso. De él, de ella. De ambos.**_

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Y porque escucharon los grititos de Bubbles. Cuando miraron hacía la puerta, las tres parejas estaban ahí; Blossom y Bubbles emocionadas y Buttercup, Brick, Boomer & Butch sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí? -Preguntó Bunny sonrojada.

-Lo suficiente para confirmar que ambos se quieren -Blossom les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Confirmar? -Blitz los miraba con confusión.

-Si, castaño. Se veían a kilómetros que se gustaban, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo admitieran -Boomer les regaló una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno... ¿Bunny? -Blitz la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Blitz? -Ella imitó su gesto.

-Delante de todos nuestros amigos... Quiero preguntarte si... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Él chico se rasco la cabeza en señal de nervios.

-Y delante de nuestros amigos... Quiero decirte que si -Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazo.

Todos miraron enternecidos la escena... Acababa de comenzar una historia, que se veía que sería duradera...

Fin.


End file.
